Unveiled Desires
by SSAEmilyHotchner
Summary: Oneshot. Just a little story between Agents Prentiss and Rawson. What if Emily took JJ's advice in 5x21, "Exit Wounds"? How would Emily and Mick's relationship progress?


Author's Note: This honestly came out of nowhere, but I think I like where I went with it. Trust me, I'm a HUGE Hotch/Prentiss shipper, but there's just something about Mick and Emily that makes me smile. Please enjoy! And...reviews would be much loved. (:

Disclaimer: Trust me, I've tried kidnapping all the characters, but I've been repeatedly unsuccessful. (sigh) So, that means that I own neither the characters nor Criminal Minds itself. In other words? I own nothing. (cries)

* * *

At first, Emily had been reluctant to take JJ's advice. No matter how many times she tries to convince Emily that Mick Rawson was her type, she just wouldn't listen.

But that was two months ago. Mick had ended up calling her, and they had spent around an hour just talking. At the end of their conversation, he had asked Emily to dinner the next day. And she had accepted. Because, although he seemed "arrogant, over-sexed, and egotistical", as she had told JJ, it turned out that he was actually nice, sweet, and really funny.

Two months later and they lay together on Emily's bed, wrapped up in each other's embrace. Mick gently pressed kisses to her neck, taking pleasure from her soft sighs. She reached out and brought his head down to hers where they shared a kiss filled with passion and emotion. After they reluctantly pulled away from each other for air, they resumed their earlier activities, searching, exploring, and cataloguing every detail of each other's body. With one final chaste kiss, they separated, looking into each other's eyes. Mick smiled and smoothed away Emily's hair from her face. His hand lingered on the side of her face. He murmured quietly, not wanting to break the solitude of the moment, "Emily…you're so beautiful…"

She closed her eyes and smiled softly as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. Thoughts ran through her head. She was finally in a relationship where the man cared, actually _cared_ about her. All the times before, the men in her life would get what they want and just…disappear weeks later. Mick Rawson wasn't like that. Emily could tell that he was different from all the others. Whenever they were together, there was an unexplainable spark that seemed to come from both of them. Emotions were reciprocated by the other, and their relationship wasn't just physical. It ran deep down.

"Is this love?" Emily thought, running the idea through her mind. She did love everything about him…the way he never fails to make her smile or laugh, the way he calls her every day just to hear her voice…even his light British accent. Everything about him intrigues her, and the same goes for him. To Mick, Emily is enchanting. She has the ability to always capture his attention, whether it is with her beauty, her attitude, or her actions. He loves everything about her.

They have so much in common, and Emily was pretty sure that she was in love with him. Little did she know, the same went for Mick. He had never met someone as fascinating as Emily, and he didn't plan on letting go of her. She was special, and she was his.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard his quiet chuckle. She looked at him, trying to discover the reason for his laughter. "Where did you go, Emily? Penny for your thoughts?" He asked. She smiled then said, "I just don't know what to say when you call me beautiful."

He chuckled again and said thoughtfully, "Well, you could say 'thank you.'" He paused, then added, "You could also say, 'Thank you, I think you are incredibly handsome,' or my favorite, 'Why thank you, Mick! You are so full of knowledge and you are always right!'"

Emily laughed and said, "Whatever! More like, 'You are so full of yourself!'" She reached out to playfully slap him, but it didn't have the desired effect because he caught her hand and pressed a kiss to her wrist. He smiled slyly and kissed her lips a little more vehemently. Emily pulled away, a somewhat childish giggle escaping her lips. God, she just loved his playful side. Mick deftly moved so that he was hovering over her. Emily raised an eyebrow and, with a devious smile, asked, "And just what do you think you're doing, Agent Rawson?"

With a suggestive smile of his own, he answered unashamedly, "Well Agent Prentiss, I think I'm going to have amazing sex with the most alluring and gorgeous woman that I've ever met."

"Then what are you waiting for?" she asked in a low and sexy whisper. Emily gave him her most seductive gaze, then pulled him down for a mind-blowing kiss.

Mick delivered true to his word and they stayed in Emily's bed for the rest of the day.


End file.
